transformersfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Rampage (Earth-30)/Timeline 1
Rampage is a Predacon from the unknown planet in Transformers: Protectors of Allspark. He is the Timeline 1 equivalent of the canon Rampage. Appearance He has his Beast Wars appearance, but his colors match the color palette of Cyberverse. He has his Prime body and his lips are black. Like his Generation 1 appearance, he has tiger face on his torso. His fur is also much more pronounced and messier. The growths on his chin and arms are longer, and the ones on his chin are thinner at the ends. Personality Rampage is a bitter and sour guy in comparison to his chuckle-head partner, Divebomb. While he may be the type of guy to throw a punchline once in a while, Skylynx conducts a very stark delivery. Despite his horridly dull personality, he's quite fierce enough to handle himself in a battle, and is just ever so arrogant enough to color himself and the Predacons above any and all Autobots. He is very skilled in combat and can take an opponent with ease. He also appears to be very intelligent, as he was shown to examine his surroundings. To an extent, he also appears to dislike Divebomb's laughter at times,is a bitter and sour guy in comparison to his chuckle-head partner, Darksteel. While he may be the type of guy to throw a punchline once in a while, Skylynx conducts a very stark delivery. Despite his horridly dull personality, he's quite fierce enough to handle himself in a battle, and is just ever so arrogant enough to color himself and the Predacons above any and all Autobots. He is very skilled in combat and can take an opponent with ease. He also appears to be very intelligent, as he was shown to examine his surroundings. To an extent, he also appears to dislike Divebomb's laughter at times. Powers and Abilities Rampage's main ability is his sense of smell.With fire breath and combined with his enhanced hearing, his senses take the form of a radar or sonar, allowing him to still perceive his environment more clearly. His enhanced speed and reaction time allows him to dodge, evade, and counterattack effortlessly with the help of his senses. Rampage can track almost anything and anyone by their scent. Rampage has superhuman strength, as he can rip off the roof of a car with ease. Wildmutt can dig deep craters at a fast speed, even while digging through solid stone ground. Rampage has enhanced agility that allows him to run, jump and climb at an inhuman rate. He is highly acrobatic and gymnastic, with such movements being similar to that of an ape. Rampage is a quadruped, however he is capable of standing on his hind legs, and he can punch, somewhat awkwardly, by doing this. In addition, his feet are prehensile. The porcupine-like quills on his back supplement his sonar and can also serve as weapons, either protecting him while he's rolling, or as projectiles fired off at will. Rampage can release a sonic attack capable of stunning enemies. Rampage also possesses razor sharp teeth and claws. Weaknesses Rampage can't talk. Instead, he communicates through a combination of barking and snarling. Due to this, it is extremely difficult for anyone to understand him. Rampage's senses are very sensitive, making him vulnerable to anything that can overwhelm his senses such as a high-pitched sound or a strong smell. History Appearances Trivia *Like his canon equivalent he is more savege than before. Category:Decepticons Category:Enhanced Strength Bots Category:Furry Bots Category:Black Bots Category:Orange Bots Category:Enhanced Durability Bots Category:Transformers: Protectors of the Allspark